hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1712 - Five is the New Black
The twelfth episode of Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on January 12, 2018. On that episode, the final seven competed in a series of challenges for black jackets, and it featured a very satisfying elimination of the most hated contestant in the show's history. Intro The next day, both teams came downstairs, where Ramsay explained that people who showed off their strong creativity were the ones who rose to the top, before introducing them to performers David and Dania. As the pair showcased Dania’s speed dressing, Milly asked the latter if she could come show his girlfriend how to change that fast. After, David showed off his skills by changing into a black jacket, with Ramsay confirming that it was time for that phase of the competition to begin, exciting Michelle as she was the youngest of her season to earn one, and wanted to become the youngest All-Star to earn a black jacket. However, only five black jackets were shown, with Ramsay revealing that at the end of that day, two of them would be eliminated, causing Nick to realize that the former was not playing around. So, Ramsay announced the Black Jackets Challenge, a series of three challenges designed to have the seven prove why they deserve a black jacket. Individual challenge 1 For the first challenge, Ramsay explained that this one has become a Hell’s Kitchen classic, and Elise correctly guessed that it was the Taste It Now Make It Challenge. Milly recalled liking that challenge, despite losing to both Michelle and Nick back in Season 14, but was determined to win the first challenge. The chefs had 45 minutes to recreate Ramsay’s dish by taste alone with the components being fish protein, two purees, and a multi-ingredient hash. While Robyn was confused about what type of fish it was by taste alone, she believed that it was sea bass based on the bloodline alone, with everybody else using the same protein. For the purees, Nick deemed it a mental mindfuck due to the green and white purees, and having multiple options, but decided to go with cauliflower and fava bean. However, Milly was confident that the purees were Romanesco and white asparagus, but grabbed cauliflower to trip his team up as he felt they were spying on his work. Benjamin decided to work with cauliflower and edamame for his puree, while Robyn used cauliflower and fava bean for hers. Both Elise and Jennifer used cauliflower and peas for their purees, but Michelle used both green and white asparagus for her purees. For the hash component, Elise knew that it was do or die at that moment, used rutabaga, fava bean, and chives for her attempt, and declared that she was going to turn up the heat for a black jacket. Jennifer decided to use yams, fava beans, and chives, knew that she was the only person that never did that challenge before, and hoped that first time was the charm. Nick decided to use celery root, apples, chives, and fava beans, Benjamin used turnips, celery root, apple and fava beans, Milly used only Yukon potatoes, Michelle used rutabaga, celery root, fava beans, and chives, and Robyn used turnips, celery root, and fava beans. At the five minute mark, Benjamin discovered that his sea bass was too brown, but hoped that it would be good enough, while Jennifer was frantic in plating her dish. Eventually, everybody got their dishes cooked and plated on time. As Ramsay tasted the dishes, Jennifer was freaking out if her attempt was the best of the seven, Michelle hoped to win that challenge again like in Season 14 despite being alone, and Elise struggled to explain her dish, with Nick accusing her of being unsure of herself. Then, Ramsay discovered that Benjamin’s sea bass was slightly toasted on the top, and Nick commented that Ramsay had a serious poker face after the latter judged his dish. After tasting the dishes, Ramsay said that while everybody got the fish protein correct, only Milly and Michelle got the right white puree, which was white asparagus. However, as Milly correctly used Romanesco for his green puree, he won the first black jacket of that season, with the former hoping that everybody was eating humble pie, especially Nick as the latter nominated him for the Cook For Your Life Challenge, and called him one of the weakest three chefs. For the hash, Ramsay revealed that he used sweet potato, fava bean, celery root, apple, and fresh chives, and pointed out that both Benjamin and Nick were the closet at four each. However, Nick won the second black jacket as Benjamin’s sea bass was slightly overcooked, making the former happy as it solidified what he has been working towards, but while the latter was disappointed, Benjamin knew he was not giving up yet. For winning the first Black Jackets Challenge, Milly and Nick got to spend the rest of the day in the Black Jackets Lounge, and the latter said that because he fought hard for his jacket, he felt that it would be the best of the best that season. The two arrived at the lounge to find an open bar, massages, mini golf, and Milly said that he was in heaven. Individual challenge 2 For the second challenge, Ramsay explained that there were five domes with five ingredients each, and at different time intervals, he would ring the bell, reveal the dome, and the chefs would grab the ingredient they wanted for their dish. But with only limited ingredients, Robyn knew that it would get ugly quick. With 30 minutes of cooking time, Ramsay revealed the first dome as it was protein, and while Elise pushed Michelle for the protein, the latter, who got veal chop, said that she was not here to argue as the former’s lobster could bite her in the ass. The second dome contained starches, but Michelle was forced to run to the other side of the pass as her couscous fell during the scuffle. Robyn, who already had sea bass and sweet potatoes, wondered how she was going to create a dish with her first two ingredients, and then, Ramsay revealed the third dome, which was vegetables. While Michelle grabbed leeks, Jennifer, who had chicken, purple potatoes, and broccoli, felt that there was nothing that could wrong with her dish. However, Michelle was struggling in creating a dish with her oddball choice of ingredients, and then, Ramsay unveiled the fourth dome, which contained wildcard ingredients. Elise, who now had lobster, jasmine rice, asparagus, and parmesan cheese, felt that she thrived under the pressure, and wanted to shine in the black jackets, while Benjamin, who had filet, cauliflower, Swiss chard, and truffles, felt that the challenge was made for him as he was used to making special request. The fifth and final dome was garnishes, with Michelle grabbing sundried tomatoes after wrestling them from Robyn, and eventually, the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated on time. Robyn was the first person to have her dish judged, said that she waited five and a half years to get another black jacket, and added on that her emotions were starting to hit her. Then, her pan-seared Chilean sea bass with sweet potato, corn, and hala hash with honey was deemed a strong effort, but Ramsay was confused as to why Robyn would use honey when she already had sweet potatoes. After, Benjamin’s filet mignon with braised Swiss chard and cauliflower, with truffle toppings were praised looking beautiful, and the filet being nailed, with the only nitpick being that the sauce was not reduced enough. Jennifer was the third up with her heir lined chicken with potatoes and broccoli was praised for having a light lemon taste to it, but Ramsay criticized the potatoes for being undercooked, dismaying her as she did not taste them before plating them. Then, Michelle’s veal chop with couscous and leeks were praised for a great sear on the chop, and while Ramsay questioned the number of spices on the dish, she admitted that it was her first time in the competition where she went crazy with spices and that it would help her win. Elise was the final person up to have her dish judged, was confident that she was the strongest chef on the red team, hoped she could win a black jacket, and presented her poached lobster tail with parmesan rice and asparagus. However, Ramsay instantly saw that there was something wrong, and showed everybody that Elise forgot to remove the shit sack from the lobster, much to her great dismay. After Ramsay lectured Elise that one bite could destroy the taste of the lobster, he handed her dish back without tasting it, while Benjamin mockingly said boop about her efforts. After, Ramsay announced that Michelle won the third black jacket, she was excited to be the first one from the red team to win one, and she hurried over to the black jackets lounge to meet Milly and Nick as Season 14 reunited. Then, Benjamin was named the fourth chef to receive a black jacket, he knew that winning one showed that he was serious in the competition, and met with the other three black jacket chefs. Meanwhile, the three remaining women were sent back to the dorms to await their final challenge, where they all broke down into tears as the weight of there being only one black jacket left started to hit them. Then, Jennifer whispered to Robyn that she had to get a black jacket as they had to beat Elise, and refused to see the nice guys finish last anymore, while Robyn tearfully admitted that she respected Jennifer a lot, and did not want to go up against the latter. While going back downstairs, Elise said that she refused to go home now as she put a lot on the line for her second chance. Individual challenge 3 After the three women came downstairs, Ramsay said that for their final challenge, they had 30 minutes to cook any dish of their choice, with a wide variety of ingredients in the kitchens. As the challenge began, Jennifer knew she had to focus and cook her ass off, and back at the black lounge, the four black jacket chefs received a live stream of the challenge off the TV. While Michelle was excited to see the action, Nick thinks that Robyn should play it smart as the multiple choices could fuck her up, while Michelle hoped that Elise did not get a black jacket. Meanwhile, Elise was struggling to decide on what dish she would be making, and while she was upset at herself for getting herself into the final challenge, she wanted a black jacket more than anything. Robyn decided to cook a halibut dish with a mango ber blanc and chimichurri sauce, while Jennifer went with corn succotash with pan-seared scallops as it was something she did all the time. Back at the lounge, Michelle noticed that Jennifer looked focused on her dish, while Nick felt that Elise was more confused as she was staring and not cooking, and the four saw that the latter put her potatoes into the blender, which Michelle said that they were going to turn out gummy, and Jennifer said that culinary 101 was out of Elise’s brain, while being happy that the latter was cracking under the pressure. At the 10 minute mark, Robyn decided to scrap the halibut protein in favour of lamb loin as she wanted to be creative, and the four black jacket chefs were surprised by that move, with Nick knowing that it was a risky move. Then, Elise finally revealed that she was making a pan-seared filet mignon with rainbow Swiss chard, mushroom duxelles, and potato puree, before accusing Robyn of not doing anything remarkable, and that Jennifer was not a leader. Then, Elise said that the two were a clique, and that she can do it by herself, before asking for more thyme at the 90-second mark, which Robyn mistakenly heard as asking for more time. Back at the lounge, the feed cut off near the end of the challenge, leaving the four in the dark of what happens next, but Benjamin said that he would still beat whoever walk through those doors. Eventually, the three chefs got their dishes cooked and plated on time. Robyn was the first chef to have her dish judged, was shaking on the inside, and presented her seared lamb loin with potato and corn hash, and chimichurri sauce. Ramsay praised the dish for having a refined presentation, was surprised how Robyn nailed the sear on the lamb despite switching proteins in the middle of the challenge, and being a special he would want, with the only complaint being that he would like more potato to balance out the corn. That relieved Robyn, and remarked that switching out proteins was the smartest thing she did all day. Elise, who noted that it has been a rough day for her, presented her pan-seared filet mignon with potato puree, mushroom duxelles, and rainbow chard. While Ramsay was impressed with the sear, he noticed that the filet was not medium rare like Elise wanted, even though it was still praised it for tasting tender, and that the potatoes tasted strange. Before Jennifer presented her dish, she recalled how Paul and Will backstabbed her back in Season 9 due to Elise’s influence, and wanted to beat the latter very badly. She presented her seared scallops and shrimp with corn succotash, it was praised for the presentation, the taste of the succotash alone, but criticized for having inconsistent searing on both sides of the scallops, and having them a little bit undercooked. After, Jennifer knew that despite the critique, she still felt that she was better than Elise, and that she herself was a chef compared to the latter, who was just a chef. Elimination After the judging, Ramsay praised the three for not only putting the effort into the three challenges, but throughout the competition as All-Stars, and that they should be proud of their accomplishment. However, only one could receive a black jacket, and after the three anxiously awaited Ramsay’s decision, he announced that Elise was the first chef eliminated. Before leaving, Ramsay praised Elise for her passion, but told her that her dish felt short, before allowing her to keep her jacket and told her to keep her head up high. During her exit interview, Elise argued that she was better than the three dishes she put up that day, was very disappointed in not getting a black jacket, and felt that the pressure got to her. After Elise left, Ramsay asked Jennifer and Robyn to bring their dishes up one more time, and while Jennifer called it redemption to see Elise go home, she and Robyn were in anxious tears over Ramsay’s decision as the latter deemed Jennifer an amazing cook, and that it sucked to go up against a person she respected. After a tough decision, Ramsay asked Sous Chefs Christina and Jocky to help him decide on the winner. After the Sous Chefs tasted the dishes, Ramsay announced that the final person to receive a black jacket was Robyn, meaning that Jennifer was eliminated from the competition. Before leaving, Ramsay praised Jennifer for improving since Season 9, hoped that she could continue on her journey, and she told Robyn to win it for them. After hugging Ramsay and the Sous Chefs, Jennifer was allowed to leave with her jacket, and during her exit interview, she admitted that while she did not expect to go home now, she beat Elise, which is a win her books. After Jennifer left, Robyn received her black jacket, and went back to the black jackets lounge to meet the four other chefs there. While they were happy to see Robyn in a black jacket, Michelle was happier that Elise was finally gone, and soon after, Ramsay and the Sous Chefs came in with champagne to celebrate their milestones. After Ramsay said how proud he was of their accomplishment, Benjamin knew that things were only going to get tougher now, and that it would be a mad dash to the grand prize, while Michelle knew it was every man for itself, and Milly believed he was going to keep being number one through the rest of the competition. Ramsay gave no comment on either Elise or Jennifer’s eliminations, and neither of them received the burning picture sequence. Category:Episodes Category:All-Stars